Test
The 'Empire of New Scania '(scon. Imperio Nov Skania) is an island state in the Atlantic Ocean. It is a constitutional monarchy and consists of diverse smaller to mid-sized islands with Scania (Skania) as its capital island. Gründung Allgemein The modern Empire of New Scania was founded in 1856. There the Seaviewharmer made the former kingdom an empire again. According to the aboriginal people of Scania, it was subdued by a dragon called Alduin in the early ages, whereupon a Dragonborn (Dovahkiin) by the name Volfacancus Primus killed the dragon and liberated the United Empire of Skyrim. Revolution The records go back until the year 4A 168 (roughly 1000 v. Chr.), where Emperor Titus Mede II. took over the post of Skyrim's emperor. He signed the Wiesgoldkonkordat ''(White-Gold Concordat), which entailed a war between Skyrim and a close insular state, but also forbid the worship of ''Talos, one of the most important gods of the ancient Sconic mythology. Außerdem erklärte er alle Anbeter Talos' zu Vogelfrei, weshalb sich in den Jahren seiner Amtszeit viele Putschversuche ereigneten. Um 4Ä 183 wurde er schließlich von einem Attentäter in dem Gemächern seines Schiffes erdolcht. Folglich wurde Legat Wyllemimus Primus Kaiser, der Vorfahre des heutigen Großkönigs, da er den Drachen Alduin, wie oben beschrieben, besiegte und somit die Welt rettete. Vor dem Attentat auf Mede II. wurden die Kaiser Himmelsrands durch Wahlen unter den Jarls bestimmt, nach dem Amtseintritt Primus' wurde der Staat jedoch zu einer Erbmonarchie, da man ein Drachenblut als Herrscher ewig behalten wollte. Änderung der Staatsform Ca. 670 n. Chr. ließ Kaiser Valerius Wyllemimus XVI. das Kaiserreich Himmelsrand zum Königreich Scania umbenennen. Er änderte das komplette Regierungssystem. Er wurde Großkönig Scanias und es wurden Jarls ernannt, welche als Herrscher über Regierungsbezirke dienten. 1756 führte Großkönig Thor Wyllemimus von Rorikstatt ein Parlament in Scania ein, um die unmoderne Diktatur zu ersetzen. 1843 wurde Scania wieder teils zu einer Diktatur, da das Parlament nun nur noch durch eine Partei gebildet wurde. Später wurde Scania wieder zum Königreich. Sprache Scaniaisch Das Neuscaniaische ist die erste offizielle Amtssprache Scanias, welche de facto auch am meisten gesprochen wird. Schwedisch Schwedisch ist de jure die dritte, de facto jedoch die zweitwichtigste und zweitmeistgesprochene Sprache Scanias. Anerkannte Minderheitensprachen Dovahzul Dovahzul wird von vielen älteren Scaniaern gesprochen und auch immer noch oft an Kinder aus traditionallen konservativen Scaniaerfamilien weitergegeben, da er vor langer Zeit einmal die einzige Sprache in Scania war. Scaniaerspanisch Das Scaniaerspanisch ist ein scaniaischer Akzent der spanischen Sprache, welcher von vielen Leuten in San Wyllem gesprochen wird. Regierung Parlament Prinzipiell ist Scania demokratisch. Jeder darf und kann wählen und wählt eine Partei die ihm am besten vorkommt. Je nach Stimmzahl bekommt eine Partei eine bestimmte Sitzplatzzahl im Parlament um Vertreter der eigenen Idealvorstellungen und politischen Interessen dort einzusetzen. Im Parlament wird über politische Entscheidungen demokratisch abgestimmt und bei Stimmgleichheit oder nicht ausreichender Stimmenmehrheit (Regel: mind. 50,01:49,99), entscheidet der Präsident, welcher der Vorsitzende der meistgewählten Partei ist. Monarch Der Monarch, der König ist de jure befugt, diktatorisch über den Staat zu herrschen, jedoch muss jeder König vor seiner Krönung einen Eid schwören, sich nach Möglichkeit nicht in staatliche Angelegenheiten (Regierung) einzumischen, um Fachleute, wie Politiker den Staat führen zu lassen. Dies ist vor Allem dadurch im Volg beliebt, da die Thronfolge in Scania durch Vererbung festgelegt ist und viele Herrscher deshalb nicht geeignet sind als Regierende. Staatsgebiet Eigentliches Staatsgebiet Erst gehörte nur die Insel Scania (ca. 1200 km²) zu Scania, jedoch schloss sich aufgrund der Tyrannei Mins und des folgenden Bürgerkrieges erst die naheliegende Insel Kyrat an (ca. 50 km²), dann Altis aufgrund der wirtschaftlichen Instabilität (ca. 270 km²) und dann nahm Scania den Inselzwergstaat Medici (ca. 1050 km²) ein, da dieser einen Bürgerkrieg begonnen, der auch nach Jahren nicht geschlichtet wurde hatte und somit zu viele zivile Opfer forderte. Später brach zwischen Scania und Lappenhausen ein Krieg aus, welcher die vollständige Eroberung Lappenhausens durch Scania zur Folge hatte, weshalb Lappenhausen nun auch zu Scania gehört. Mond Nachdem Kaldwin II. im am 1. Mai 2066 den Amerikanern den Mond für 1000 Milliarden US-Dollar mit der scaniaischen Staatskasse abkaufte, gehörten nun auch die über 37 Mio. km² des Mondes zum scaniaischen Staatsgebiet. Kaldwin plant spätestens 2036 erste Häuser auf dem Mond erbauen zu lassen. Reichtum Allgemein Scania der reichste Staat der Welt. Sie haben tief verankert in ihrer Insel Stoffe wie Uran, Öle, Gase, Platinanreicherungen, Gold, Silber und weitere wertvolle Stoffe, wodurch viele Staaten wirtschaftliche Abhängigkeit von ihnen haben. Bruttoinlandsprodukt Das BIP, berechnet pro Person, ist in Scania ebenfalls so hoch wie in keinem anderen. Das BIP pro Kopf liegt hier bei 124.639 US-Dollar. Luxemburg, in dieser Rangliste nur auf Platz zwei, hat "nur" 110.000 pro Einwohner vorzuweisen. Regierung System Scania wird in einem Einparteinsystem regiert. Hier werden jedes fünfte Jahr öffentliche Wahlen unter allen Wahlberechtigten (21+) abgehalten um die politische Partei zu wählen, die in den folgenden fünf Jahren das Parlament (Norkonaar) bilden soll. Im Parlament wird dann intern ein Präsident gewählt, welcher dann den König als Regierungschef vertritt und dem Parlament vorsteht. De jure kann hier jeder scaniaische Bürger gewählt werden, jedoch wurden bisher immer nur Parlamentarier zum Präsidenten gewählt. Meistens werden Außen-, Innen- oder Verteidigungsminister gewählt. Aktuelle Regierung Seit 2053 regiert die Freiheitspartei (orig./engl.: Freedom Party) Scania. Aluo Ferrensen ist der Vorsitzende und damit momentan der Reichspräsident. Normalerweise regiert das Parlament, jedoch ist der König als absoluter Monarch befugt, jegliche Entscheidungen des Parlaments infrage zu stellen und diktatorisch seine Interessen durchzusetzen. Die Regierung auf Altis Auf Altis gilt scaniaisches Grundgesetz, jedoch wird Altis bis auf den Stadtteil Kavala militärisch regiert. Dabei hat der General Altis', Wyllemimus Iordanidis das letzte Wort, auch wenn er sich mit den anderen 24 Offizieren auf Altis in einer demokratischen Runde besprechen muss, um Regierungsentscheidungen zu treffen. Die Regierung auf Medici Da Medici eine Inselkette ist, regiert gibt es hier keine Polizei, nur Marine und eine Nationalgarde, ohne Luftwaffen. In Notfällen kommt Luftwaffe aus Scania City, jedoch war dies nur einmal der Fall, als ein japanischer Bomber eine EMP fälschlicherweise über Medici abwurf und somit alle Flugabwehrgeschütze deaktiviert wurden. Dies erweckte den Verdacht, dass Japan eine Bombardierung per Luft auf Medici plante. Auch Medici untersteht scaniaischem Recht und auch hier hat der General, nämlich Rico Rodriguez, immer das letzte Wort. In diesem Parlament sitzen jedoch über 100 Offiziere, über 250 gibt es hier insgesamt aufgrund der Größe Medicis sitzt hier nämlich der Großteil des scaniaischen Militärs. Die Regierung auf Kyrat Aufgrund der Tyrannei durch Pagan Min lebt Kyrat noch heute in der wirtschaftlichen Krise und wird deshalb ausschließlich von Scanias Regierungssitz aus regiert. Monarch Der Monarch ist de jure vom Parlament abhängig, de facto tätigt er jedoch nahezu alle wichtigen politischen Entscheidungen allein, weshalb bei Scanias Regierung oft vom Absolutismus oder einer Diktatur geredet wird. Militär ''Hauptartikel: Das scaniaische Militär'' Das Militär Scanias umfasst in etwa 15000 Mann. Ca. 2,5% der scaniaischen Soldaten sind Offiziere. Aufgrund dieser geringen Zahl an Führungskräften hat jeder einzelne große Macht. Dem scaniaischen Militär gewährt trotz seiner minderen Größe sehr großer Respekt im Ausland, da Scania aus keinem militärischen Konflikt bisher sieglos ausging. Das scaniaische Militär heißt Reichswehr (Rekdefens). Recht Genfer Konventionen Scania hat bereits sehr früh die Genfer Konventionen unterschrieben, obwohl der aktuelle Machthaber, Kaldwin II., der erste König ist, welcher diese achtet. Todesstrafe Hauptartikel: Todesstrafe in Scania In Scania gibt es seit 2060 aufgrund der ehemals hohen Kriminalitätsrate wieder die Todesstrafe, welche jedoch nur selten und mit sehr humanen Methoden praktiziert wird. Tempolimits auf Autobahnen Noch gibt es nach deutschem Vorbild noch keine Tempolimits auf Autobahnen, jedoch haben viele Parlamentarier, sowie auch der Monarch selbst vor, dies zu ändern. Vorraussichtlich wird ab dem Jahre 2067 oder 2068 ein Tempolimit von 150-170 km/h auf scaniaischen Autobahnen eingeführt. Schusswaffen Halbautomatische Schusswaffen sind in Scania, so wie viele andere Waffen mit großem Gefahrenpotenzial legal und unter bestimmten aber einfachen Bedingungen frei erwerbbar. In den meisten Fällen bekommen jedoch nur Leute eine Schusswaffenlizenz in Scania, welche diese tatsächlich nötig haben. Berufsfelder mit Schusswaffenlizenz Laut scaniaischem Recht haben Arbeiter der folgenden Berufsgruppen ein Recht auf eine Schusswaffenlizenz für den Privatbesitz: Der König Königsverwandte Der Reichspräsident Hohe Regierungsämter Offiziere ab einem bestimmten Dienstgrad Polizisten ab einem bestimmten Dienstgrad Prominente mit vielen Morddrohungen Staatsanwälte und Richter Hohe Verwaltungsbeamte Bürgermeister Vorstandsvorsitzende einer Firma mit über 750 Angestellten Rauschmittel Legale Drogen In Scania gelten Alkohol, Nikotin, sowie auch Marihuana, sprich getrocknete Hanfblüten als legal. Letzteres jedoch nur bis zu einem bestimmten Besitz-/Handelslimit. Illegale Drogen Alle anderen Drogen, z.B. Methamphetamin, Heroin oder LSD sind in Scania sowohl nach Konsum, als auch nach Verbreitung oder Anbau strafbar.Auf illegalen Drogenkonsum stehen keine großen Strafen, viel Fälle werden sowieso nich verfolgt, da scaniaische Gerichte viel Arbeit haben. Dennoch steht auf den Konsum von beispielsweise Methamphetamin laut Gesetz eine Strafe in Höhe eines saftigen Bußgeldes oder einer Freiheitsstrafe von bis zu einem Jahr. Der Anbau von illegalen Drogen, bzw. der Handel, sprich die Verbreitung dieser ist viel strafbarer. Hier gab es Fälle in denen Drogenbarone aufgrund riesiger Anbau- und Produktionsstätten bis zu 10 Jahre in den Bau mussten, de jure kann man bis zu 15 Jahre Haft bekommen. Wenn man jedoch illegale Drogen falsch verkauft, d.h. man verkauft z.B. Desomorphin (Krokodil) als Heroin, so kann man bis zu 25 Jahre in den Knast wandern, da durch diese Falschverkäufe unerfahrene Fixer in den Tod gerissen werden können.